


So Good, Dean

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sub!Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: This moment was something completely new to Dean.





	So Good, Dean

“Just relax for me, baby,” you purred, three of your fingers pushing in and out of Dean’s slicked up backdoor. “You are doing so good for me.” Beside you on the bed was the new toy you’d purchased together. It’s simple plastic exterior no less intimidating for the man before you.

When you brought up trying new things, you never thought you’d actual get Dean here. But there he was, naked, hard, spread out and moaning like a wanton whore for more.

“Sweetheart, you’re killin’ me here.”

Giggling quietly, you pulled your fingers free and reached for the toy and lube beside you. Slicking it’s hardened nub and shaft, you took a moment to just look at the man before you. He was beautiful, covered in a sheen of sweat and dotted in freckles across his chest from the time he’d spent outside, shirtless fixing baby.

Slowly, you introduced the new toy, watching the huffs Dean made as you pushed it in.

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm, just kinda different.”

“Wait until I turn it on,” you muttered working the shaft in and out slowly until you heard Dean make a grunting sound low in his throat. “Found ya,” you said to yourself, reaching towards the round knob on the end of the wand.

“Don’t forget to breath.”

You turned the knob, watching as Dean jerked in surprise at the added buzzing sensation and his mouth dropping open in an ‘O’ as you held it firmly in place.

“Doing okay, love?”

Nodding briefly, you kept the dial on low until you saw Dean’s cock start to twitch.

“How about a little more?” You didn’t wait for an answer, your fingers turning up the speed and listening to Dean curse as the toy pulsed against his prostate.

“Holy, fuck, babe,” he grunted. “I’m gonna fucking cum. Stroke my dick,” he asked but you shook your head.

“Not tonight, Dean. You cum from just this.” And again you turned the dial until it reach a speed that made Dean’s back arch and his cock jump.

“Fuck,” he yelled as ropes of cum started spurting from his flushed tip. “Okay, fuck that, fuck babe,” Dean mewled, more cum leaking from his cock as you rubbed in time with the vibrations, milking him for all he was worth.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Keep cumming.”

The curses raining from Dean’s dry, pouty lips turned into grunts until he started to push  away at your hands between his thighs.

“Enough. I can’t. I’m done.” He was shaking and you shut off the toy and removed it slowly from Dean’s fluttering hole.

“S’ok, baby. I’ve got you.” As quickly as you could, you grabbed the baby wipes from the bedside and cleaned up Dean’s mess of a belly before wiping away the mess leaking from his abused asshole. “You were so good tonight, Dean. So good.”

Once he was clean, and everything was put aside, you curled up beside him, letting Dean fold himself up until his head rest on your naked chest.

“Dean, you were amazing. Thank you for letting me bring you pleasure like that.”

He hummed, still coming down and you laid there beside him, stroking a hand through his damp hair and waiting for him to once again join you on Earth.


End file.
